A Summer's Berrittana Day
by Santitaomily
Summary: In the summer following graduation Brittana find a surprising addition to their friendship?relationship? who knows but who is questioning? Yes it is mostly pezberry No this does not mean I'm made of teddy bear stuffing. May be added to, who knows with me


I love days like this, the sun scorching down tanning me effortlessly as I casually walk laps with my girlfriend Britts. This summer that's all we've done, we know at the end of this break I'll be off to Louisville and she'll have to stay back and repeat Senior year, it sucked but thanks to my careful "persuasion" she is captain of the Cheerios and remains senior class president not to mention her co-leadership of glee club with Artie, Blaine had thankfully elected to return to Dalton considering no one else at McKinley cared to hear ANOTHER solo dedicated to his hair, ankles or his ego by himself. Or one dedicated to Kurt but those barely happened anyway.

All these things together should at least keep my girl safe and happy while I'm off an excruciating 4 hours away from her. The weight of leaving only really hit a week ago though and now I find myself reflecting on the good times with those loser friends of mine as well as Quinn and even Berry who now I realise isn't a loser, not that I ever really thought loser was a great description anyway. In my mind when I said that I was saying "Over achieving mini-me".

So Britts and I are walking slowly on the orange concrete path through our favourite park when I notice her. She's on the lowest branch of a huge tree hair hanging freely and wearing a loose powder blue tank top and tiny white denim shorts that are not helping the "You can look but don't touch, actually don't look" policy me and Britts have.

I tug on B's hand and lead her to the tree. I push my giant "bug eye" shades up to the top of my head and grin up at the future star "Waddup Berry?". Rachel looks down and half smiles, she holds her left hand out to us. Britt's of course thinks this is an invitation to join her and does indeed; pulling Rachel off the tree in the process.

Fortunately I catch her before she hits the ground but I don't let her go because I'm pretty sure having a slightly lighter band around your left ring finger means you need someone to hold you and not let you go. My arms pull her closer to my chest and soon enough I can feel her crying onto me.

Brittany jumps down and tilts her head curiously at Rachel. I look up into her dazzling blue eyes and silently tell her all she needs to know, she gets the message instantly and pulls Rachel out of my grasp and into her strong dancer's arms. Rachel doesn't object to the swap but does stubbornly reach out to hold my hand, I grin affectionately at her and squeeze her hand.

Britt carries her all the way to the picnic area where several beverage trucks have stopped. There's an ice-cream one which Brittany practically lives at all year round, a big gulp truck, a fried food one that Coach Sylvester used to ban us from even smelling and my personal favourite, a Breadstix truck which was there solely because of my father's persuasions.

Brittany sets Rachel down in our usual bench, the only one in the shade. I sit down next to Rachel and lean back against the chain link fence casually slipping an arm around her shoulders. Britt skips over to the trucks to retrieve our usuals plus whatever she decides is vegan appropriate.

Several surprisingly silent minutes later Brittany returns with a not so pleased girl from the big gulp van in tow. The nameless girl places down the two trays Britts no doubt guilted her into carrying before turning away.

"Ok so Sanny I got you your box of stix and cookies and cream ice-cream, oh and your vanilla coke" I nod proudly, normally she got vanilla ice-cream and yelled/ pleaded very loudly for the truck people to give her a cookies and cream coke "I got my blue fanta slushie and my sherbet ice-cream and Rachie I'm not sure what you like but Sanny told me if you eat meat or diary you die"

"Dairy Britts" Brittany blushes a little and picks up the cup holder from the ice-cream truck "So I got the frozen ice things that are like awesome and I got a rainbow one cause San is totally unicorn so we need rainbow powers and I believe this is how she gets them." Rachel smiles and giggles at Brittany while sitting up "Thank you Brittany"

While Brittany and Rachel are busying themselves with their icy treats and I am carefully analysing every little bit of my flawless breadsticks, baked to perfection and so golden brown delicious the alarm on Brittany's phone rings out. "Oh Sanny it's time for dance class" I face palm myself .How could I have forgotten that? Now we have to abandon Rachel and.. "Rachel you ready for class?" What? Since when is Rachel in Brittany's Tuesday class? That's hip-hop right?

Rachel frowns obviously trying to figure something out "Uh Brittany...it's Tuesday. I'm not in that class remember?" Brittany pouts a little "Aaw but you need to be happy and dancing makes you happy" She leans over and whispers conspiratorially "I see your smiles when you dance". Rachel blushes faintly and looks down "Well I don't have dance today"

Brittany's eyes light up indicating she just got an idea. "Sanny doesn't dance either so maybe you guys can dance in the room that we don't use anymore". I shrug and look down at the small girl leaning against my shoulder "I have no objections but I will need to get some different attire" I stand up balancing the drink trays and my box of sticks on one arm while holding my free hand out to Britt "Let's go then"

We pull up at the dance studio after having dropped by Rachel's to get her some work-out clothes. Brittany waits until Rachel has got out the back seat to retrieve her sports bag from the trunk before leaning over "Sanny, do whatever it takes to make her smile. You totally have my permission to kiss her if she smiles" I blush and cough trying to avoid eye contact "Uhm yeah sure thanks B" Brittany takes my hands in hers

"I mean it Sanny, I want annoying loud Rachel that we hated to have a love/hate feeling for back but not from like sophomore year that was too much maybe like beginning of junior... ANYWAY just bring happy Rachie back but obviously it can't happen today because only Rome was built in a day and nothing else and we aren't in Spain but try Sanny"

I scrunch my nose up trying not to laugh and nod "I promise to bring back only the most star worshipping of Rachel Berrys...with your help" I lean across the centre console and plant a tender kiss to her lips, enjoying the way she still blushes when I do. She then leaps out the car with her bag and runs into the dance studio chanting "DISCO TIME BABY!"

I hop out the car and walk around to the trunk to retrieve my own sports bag that basically lives there. I grab it and reach out for Rachel's hand and when they connect, I lead her into the studio.

We change quite quickly so I tour her around for a while, I've been here enough I basically know the history of each classroom. We eventually find the "abandoned" classroom which is just really the room that doesn't have "good enough" mirrors for anyone to use so recreational dancers use in their free time, which right now is us.

Going for random luck I press play on the bass booster music system and await music "Hearts Burst Into Fire" this is one of B's favourite tracks to dance to, God knows why but she finds a danceable beat in anything so I guess we can try to as well.

I move slowly in the intro slowly sliding around the room dragging my feet. When the drums become more apparent Rachel appears out of nowhere behind me and hovers her arms over mine as she essentially shadows my movements with almost no delay, it seemed rehearsed.

As the pace picked up we experimented more with our movements, jumping erratically trying to flip of just our less dominant arms or attempting quintuple airborne flips and various unnamed stunts that made us appear both drunk and crazy at the same time.

The choruses would consist of our almost rehearsed choreography while we leapt around for the large part of the song, sliding around towards the end and incorporating some martial arts types moves in.

The song finished and quickly changes to another song I know to be in B's mix. "Can't Be Tamed" Our dancing for this consisted on mostly club dancing, on or around each other. Her shameless movements almost surprised me until I remembered who it was and had to tell myself to stop having expectations.

The song finishes soon and then the distinct sound of discs changing fills the room. Soon enough "Kiss Kiss" by Chris Brown is filling the room, seriously did Brittany plan this? She knows I don't like dancing hip-hop in front of people but I guess making an idiot of myself might cheer up our new friend. So I do

I intentionally fail several moves I know I could do in my sleep whilst trying to remain completely serious with only occasional winks. Rachel is on the floor cackling when I start randomly break dancing and intentionally kick myself forcing myself to fall over, flat on my back.

I decide then to show her my favourite style, a style normally not associated with Latinas but whatever I've got curves and damned if I ain't gonna use them for good...well good FOR ME. I find my favourite track and press play "Jai Ho" bounces off the walls and Rachel watches mesmerised while I dance effortlessly, this style is what made me get lessons when I was 7 and that led me to meeting Britts or as I like to refer to that occasion, the best moment of my life so far.

About a third of the way through Rachel get up and starts trying to copy what I'm doing but she's too stiff, her movements too rigid and she's trying way too hard to impress. I stop dancing and sort of skip behind her. I softly place my hands on her hips and firmly but gently stop her movements before then initiating movement at a much slower, more seductive pace using my hands as a guide. I roll her hips with my hands while my knees, without my consent may I point out, guide hers in bending by sort of being up their ass.

The song is almost ended and I look up into the mirror and only then do I realise how close we're standing, There is almost no gap between my front and her back now and somehow my hands took the opportunity to wonder around to settle on her subtly protruding hipbones where her black three quarter track pants stop.

The song faded out, Rachel spins away and stands hands on hips catching her breath a wild grin in place. Her bangs stuck to her forehead a little as the room was quite stuffy but sweaty work-out look almost suited her.

"That was rather...intense" I nod silently not sure whether or not to trust my voice at the current time. "Thank you for showing me your "secret talent" Santana" She winks and I'll be damned but it reminds me of B's devil winks.

I clear my throat loudly "Oh uh yeah no problem, just you know...yeah" Rachel closes any gap between us and wraps her tiny arms around my waist, trapping me in her embrace. "You mean a lot to me Santana" I nod hoping that the gesture sufficiently expresses my mutual feeling "How about a final dance, my choice in song though and I lead?"

I nod breathlessly, the only other person who had ever taken lead was Britts and if I was being honest it never failed excite my lady loins, just hope to keep this appropriate.

Rachel scoured the large CD collection until she found what she was looking for. With a triumphant fist pump she inserted the CD "I realise you danced something similar in sectionals but I rather liked that performance, unfortunately I just never had a worthy dance partner" She presses play and "Hush Hush" begins to calmly fill the room.

Without a moment's notice she slides over and plants a guiding hand around my waist almost to my lower back and clasps my left hand in her right. I tentatively place my right hand on her shoulder and allow her to lead me around the room.

Turns out what she lacks in height she sure as hell makes up for in strength, she doesn't hold back on the lifts, dips or anything and by the end of what she calls "A relaxing yet brisk tango" I am exhausted. I collapse into a defeated ball in a corner and smirk when she joins me looking suitably tired.

She offers her water bottle which I take a monster mouth full from. There is tension and not even the bad kind in this room and if I'm being honest I'm trying to find an out. She is leaning in and I find myself leaning up from my position on the floor too, the tips of our noses are literally touching when I hear an excited yell from the doorway. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaan! YOU GOT HAPPY RACHEL BACK!"

Brittany sprints across the room and dives onto us effectively knocking any remaining wind out of myself and my smaller dance partner. "I interupted something didn't I?" I shaked my head and lazily pat her stomach that is resting on my legs "No no B, we were...well I don't know"

Britt sits up a wild and scarily devious smirk on her face. "" Rachel and I sit up (as much as we can) and stare at Brittany. "What B?" Brittany doesn't reiterate, she simply cocks an eyebrow meaning she will take no other response than what she instructed, why oh why did I teach her that?

I lean in first and stop mere centimetres away from Rachel's face. I can feel and smell her honey scented breath on my face as I wait for her to close the gap which sure enough she does. The kiss is slow, it feels like it burns but in all kinds of good ways. Surprisingly but not at all unwelcome to me Rachel deepens the kiss. Brittany is watching transfixed, I think I just found her hidden fetish.

I raise my right hand to cup Rachel's cheek while both of hers find the back of my neck. We break away only when oxygen becomes an absolute must both with wicked grins in place before remembering we have company, my girlfriend to be specific.

"That was like, SUPER hot. Rachel you should totally be our girlfriend" Rachel and I react similarly, our eyes widen but we don't seem to outwardly have an opinion. If I'm being honest and I always am cause I keep it real; I would sort of like her being with us, it could definitely be cool and I would feel a LOT less guilty about these feelings that seem to have started developing lately.

"W-what do you think Rachel?" Rachel's eyes narrow for a moment "Well I think we'd get along quite well and it would definitely be interesting but... perhaps we should get to know each other a little better as friends first...maybe...I don't know I'm a little confused by this"

I chuckled and pat her hands "Don't worry I am too but I guess we can figure this out yeah?" She grins that stellar smile "Absolutely, we have all summer right?" I nod as Brittany beams proudly "Yeah, we've got all summer"


End file.
